


Heat

by darkness173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bottom!Sam, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Self-Lubrication, demon!Sam, scientist!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness173/pseuds/darkness173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam or – as the hunter affectionately called him – Sammy, was Dean’s charge. He had found the demon in the woods when he was still a small pup, fighting vigorously to get out of an energy-draining devil trap and managing only to weaken himself further. Dean had never been a fan of demons and preferred to study and work with angels, as they were purer and more loyal creatures, than their darker counterparts. But when Dean had met Sam’s gaze with his own, those big hazel eyes digging straight into his soul, scared – so scared and begging him to save him… He hadn’t been able to help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm so sorry. This is kinky as fuck and I don't know why I write this kind of stuff, but I really enjoyed doing it. Let me know what you think of it, if you wish. xD Sorry about mistakes, I'm not English. :/ I own nothing at all and it's rated explicit because of said very kinky and graphic content.

Sam or – as the hunter affectionately called him – _Sammy_ , was Dean’s charge. He had found the demon in the woods when he was still a small pup, fighting vigorously to get out of an energy-draining devil trap and managing only to weaken himself further. Dean had never been a fan of demons and preferred to study and work with angels, as they were purer and more loyal creatures, than their darker counterparts. But when Dean had met Sam’s gaze with his own, those big hazel eyes digging straight into his soul, scared – _so scared_ and begging him to save him… He hadn’t been able to help himself.

He had brought him to Bobby’s Supernatural Lab and nursed the demon pup back to health. Sam had proved himself very tame and gentle, making Dean’s decision to keep him a simple one. At first, he had taken charge of the demon purely out of sympathy and maybe scientific research motives, but as time flew by, he found himself getting more and more attached to the pup. It was impossible not to, when Sam acted like Dean was his whole world and reason to live.

But now that Sam was entering adulthood and on the verge of his first heat (they had verified a long time ago that the demon had female internal reproductive organs and was therefore a male breeder) things were going to get a little more complicated, as Dean needed to organize either very strong suppressants or a mate for his charge. Sam didn’t seem to acknowledge the upcoming condition of his body – or at least, he didn’t seem bothered by it. The only noticeable change in his behavior so far, had been the increased affection and clinginess he showed towards Dean, but that was it.

Now Dean was on his way to the demon, to meet him one last time alone, before he introduced him to a potential mate. After a long discussion with a few of his other hunting fellows, he had decided to try and get Sam mated, as having a partner to satisfy his needs was the way more natural and healthy solution between the two. Suppressants would be used only if nothing else worked.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean smiled, as soon as he had closed the terrarium’s door behind himself, spotting the almost full-grown demon sitting on a thick branch, with his back resting against the tree trunk and his long, slender legs stretched out in front of him. The terrarium had been shaped after a small part of the woods, he had found Sam in, but the demon behaved so civilized most of the time that Dean had to wonder if this was truly the ideal habitat for the demon, or if he should instead just… take him home with himself. Sam seemed content enough to live here, as long as Dean visited him every day and brought some kind of entertainment with him, for example books to read or paper and pencils to write and draw. He once even brought him an old Game Boy and was surprised to find Sam head over heels absorbed in his Tetris game for the next couples of days. Sam was very intelligent for a demon, but like anyone else of his kind, he couldn’t communicate verbally. Though he had often written messages for Dean on paper, they were often confusing and didn’t make much sense. As far as the hunter knew, demons communicated telepathically, and maybe laying his thoughts down on paper wasn’t the simplest of action, for a species that didn’t use speech to talk to each other. He understood everything Dean told him fairly well, though.

Sam emitted a loud purr of joy, moving quickly to squat on his heels, and flashed the hunter the sweetest dimples ever. Much like a cat, he gracefully pounced off the branch, except his dark, bat-like wings widened while doing it, making him glide all the way down to the ground. He carefully straightened up, folding his wings neatly against his back. His long, pointy tail curled in excitement as he hurried to meet Dean halfway. Sam was wearing a few of the hunter’s old clothes and it looked incredibly cute on him since they were way too large for the lanky teen. Both the shirt and pants had slits in them, to let wings and tail through, but Dean figured he had to come up with a better solution, as Sam’s wings were getting bigger and bigger the more he matured.

“Hey there, Sammy,” Dean cooed softly, reaching out for the demon, who immediately jumped in his arms and slung his own thin limbs around the hunter’s larger frame. The affection they shared was a little secret he preferred to keep to himself, especially since he had the reputation, of being an arrogant, if charming asshole, outside of this terrarium. Sam immediately started to purr loudly, as Dean caressed the soft brown mop of slightly curly hair. The demon’s bangs tickled his neck and the hunter smiled tenderly. Kid needed a damn haircut. “Missed you, baby.”

Sam’s response, as if to say “I missed you too”, was to rub his nose affectionately against Dean’s jaw, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. It looked oddly like he was offering himself up for a kiss, Dean mused. The demon had been doing stuff like this rather often lately, but the hunter decided to just ignore it.

“C’mon, I gotta make sure that you’re healthy as a fish for what’s coming next,” Dean said, gently pushing Sam off himself. Sam’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed at his caretaker dreamily, though there was a barely noticeable hint of hurt in his eyes. Seemingly sobering up, Sam’s posture hardened and his pouty lips pressed into a thin line. “Oh, don’t gimme that look. Just a quick check up, yeah?”

The demon stepped closer to Dean and buried his hands in the hunter’s white lab coat once more, before nuzzling his face against his chest with a quiet whimper. It was obvious Sam wanted some attention before getting on with the health tests, so Dean gave in with a small sigh. He enclosed the smaller frame in his arms and moved them around, Sam willingly following every one of his motions until they were sitting comfortably huddled up against a tree. One of the demon’s hands gently rubbed Dean’s upper body and side, and the man was a little embarrassed about how much it relaxed him, his eyelids turning heavy, as Sam’s oddly sweet scent filled his nostrils. He felt pressure around his thigh and glanced down at it, blinking in surprise when he found Sam’s tail slowly but firmly encircling it.

“Whatcha doin’, Sammy?”

Sam smiled sheepishly and unfolded a wing to drape it over Dean and himself, a poor imitation of a blanket as he snuggled even closer to the man.

“Sammy?” Dean asked again, but the demon just purred loudly and nipped the hunter’s neck. It was then, that a sneaking suspicion crept up on the man… Sam’s heat had already started and he was… offering himself to Dean as a mate? But that was just plain messed up!

Slightly panicked, Dean grabbed the demon’s still wandering hand and pulled it off his chest, keeping a tight grip on it. He was about to say something, when he noticed the smaller hand gently squeeze his in response and Sam sigh contently against his neck. God, it was so fucking messed up, but he couldn’t bring himself to just coldly push the demon away. It was like having some poor kid in his teens crushing hardcore over him and he… and he should have really stopped it before it got worse, but hurting Sam, be it physically or emotionally, was just the last thing he wanted to do.

The demon must have felt Dean tensing up, as he sat up and stared at the human worriedly. Big hazel eyes locked onto his with that same puppy look that had made the hunter bring that demon pup to the lab a few years ago and Dean felt a lump form in his throat.

“Sammy… it’s okay, you’re gonna have another demon around here from tomorrow on. But you can’t do this stuff with me, you get it?” He spoke softly, gently pushing at the membrane-like skin of Sam’s wing to get it off himself. Sam got the message and folded it back in, but he looked rather heart-broken about it. His wings started to quiver as a clear sign of distress, but he was quick to compose himself. His posture relaxed a little and the tip of his tail started to teasingly run up and down the inner side of Dean’s thigh, which caused a small hitch in the hunter’s breath.

“No, Sammy,” he said firmly.

Sam looked crestfallen, as he reluctantly released Dean’s leg. He didn’t bother covering up his distress, this time, as his eyes slowly filled up with tears, his wings quivering again. The hunter cleared his throat, trying to be stern in this and stood up, brushing the dirt off his coat.

“C’mon, gotta check your stats.”

Deciding that it didn’t really matter if Sam was standing or sitting, Dean fished a small flashlight out of his lab coat pocket and turned it on. He gently cradled the demon’s chin and tilted his head up to get a look at his watery eyes. The pupils were extremely dilated, as a clear symptom of the heat. As soon as he flashed light into them, they shrank to small slits, though. Sam was in heat, but he was still fine. As long as he got to mate the next day, he wouldn’t have any trouble. As he gently brushed his thumb over Sam’s lower lip, the demon immediately opened his mouth, letting Dean examine the insides of it. His teeth and throat looked as healthy as ever, though the salivary glands seemed to be overworking a little. That too, was another usual symptom for demonic heat. Finally putting his flashlight away, he fished out a thermometer instead and pushed it underneath Sam’s small, pink tongue. While waiting for it to measure the demon’s temperature, Dean simply stroked Sam’s hair and warm cheek, trying to get the crestfallen look off him.

“Wow, pretty overheated, aren’t we?” he muttered, after the thermometer had beeped, indicating that Sam was way over his natural body temperature. As far as Dean knew, it was even a little bit more over the usual “heat body temperature”, but he would have to look that up. He just hoped it wasn’t a reason for worry. Sam just chirped softly, fidgeting around to get on his feet. Dean smiled, glad to see that the demon was looking a little brighter than a moment before, maybe due to the small ministrations to his hair and face.

“Sorry, buddy, but I gotta check out that small devil heart of yours now.” Dean mumbled, before pulling the stethoscope from around his neck into his ears and reaching out to push the demon’s shirt up. Sam’s belly fluttered at the man’s touch and a small pant escaped his lips. Without further acknowledging it, Dean applied the stethoscope to the narrow, pale chest in front of him and listened to Sam’s frantic heartbeat, which, he discovered, was just like his temperature, slightly over the norm.

“Alright, all done, baby.”

Sam sheepishly adjusted his clothes, before stepping closer to Dean and gingerly placing his warm palms against the hunter’s chest. He practically melted into the man’s arms from then on, so Dean just tugged the stethoscope down and hugged the demon tightly. He deserved it for behaving well, after all.

“Did you pimp up your nest, as I told you to?” Dean asked, then added with a smile: “Starting from tomorrow you won’t be the only one sleeping in it, you know.”

The demon’s wings flapped excitedly and Sam chirped, freeing himself from Dean’s embrace to instead pull him along, obviously to show him the before-mentioned nest. The hunter followed, curious about what a demonic “love nest” looked like. Sam dragged him to a part of the synthetic woods, where the trees were more and closer to each other until they reached what looked to be… a rabbit hole. An _over dimensional_ , rabbit hole. He didn’t feel exactly comfortable, entering such a constricting… place, but he still followed Sam inside, when the demon insisted. He was surprised about how it looked from the inside. After the rather narrow tunnel, the following room was spacious enough, that he could have lay down and stretched to his full length and it was deep enough, that he could kneel and still have enough space over his head to not accidentally hit his head against the ceiling of the burrow. A ray of light entered the otherwise dark cave through a small hole in the earth. The ground was covered in various materials… mostly moss and other sorts of grasses and leaves, but also a few blankets and pieces of clothing. Fact was, though the light was rather dim down there, it was warm and comfortable and probably a good place as ever to spend cuddled up to your mate.

“That’s great, Sammy. Bet he’s gonna like it a lot.”

Dean stopped looking around, when he felt Sam’s warm body snuggle up against his once again. Sam was purring extremely loudly and the sweet scent that had been coming off him the whole time, was almost intoxicatingly strong down there. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea, to follow Sam willingly into his nest…

“Sammy…” Dean tried, but was cut off, when Sam’s wings spread as wide as they could in such a limited space, fluttered, before enclosing around the hunter in the, for a demon, most intimate of embraces. Despite himself, Dean couldn’t help his heartbeat and breathing speeding slightly up and that not due to fear or anything in that range. He loved Sam dearly and the demon was way too pretty for his own good. Sometimes, it was hard remembering that Sam wasn’t just some overly affectionate kid, but this time wasn’t one of those times and Dean seriously wondered what the fuck was wrong with his brain and why he hadn’t gotten out of there yet. Hesitating, he slipped his hands along Sam’s waist and the demon chirped appreciatively, gently pushing Dean back, who reluctantly leaned back against the soft material on the bottom of the burrow, and crawled over him. It was horrible and terribly fascinating at the same time, how Sam’s smaller figure fit perfectly against Dean’s bulkier one, his wings caressing his cheeks, arms and sides, making the hunter shudder involuntary whenever skin met skin because of the extremely soft and silky texture.

“Baby, you know I love you, but this is wrong, so wrong…” Dean whispered, his eyes already half-lidded, mouth slightly ajar as he breathed through it. Sam just smiled sweetly, his big, greenish gems glinting with pure adoration. His demonic genes had never been more prominent than in that moment, Dean decided, as he shockingly realized that he didn’t know if he truly wanted to fight Sam’s advances anymore. For the sake of his conscience though, he pulled himself together and pushed Sam back, sitting upright.

“No, Sammy. Tomorrow… tomorrow your mate’s gonna be here and you’ll be able to do whatever pleases you with him, but you can’t do this stuff with me… okay?”

The demon furiously shook his head in distress, big teary eyes pleading Dean with all their might. The man was left staring at Sam with astonishment, as the smaller of the two tore his grey t-shirt over his head and then struggled to get it off his wings. He grasped Dean’s hand and placed it neatly over the center of his chest, before closing his eyes and pushing his brow against Dean’s shoulder. There, underneath his palm, the hunter could clearly feel some sort of warm energy, probably Sam’s demonic essence collecting against the inside of his ribcage and Dean almost choked, when for the first time ever, he heard – no, _felt_ , Sammy talk to him.

_No, Dean, I don’t want anyone else, I want only you, please! Only you… I love you._

Dean harshly ripped his hand out of Sam’s grip and stumbled back, until his back hit the side of the burrow. He was panting frantically now, not believing what he had just experienced. He had… a demon had let him touch his soul. It was terrific… Sam… Sam was _in love with_ him!

Still extremely disheveled, the hunter raised his gaze to gape at the demon in front of him, who was a quivering mess himself and looked, like it had taken quite a lot out of him, to communicate with Dean.

“Sammy…” he breathed softly and Sam whimpered, reaching out to him. Without thinking further about it, Dean slipped out of his lab coat and pulled the long-sleeved, olive shirt, he wore underneath, over his head. Only then, did he reach out to Sam as well and enclosed him into a firm embrace. The feeling of skin against skin was overpowering and both the demon and him, gasped lightly at the contact. Sam’s wings wrapped themselves around Dean again and this time, he could feel them _everywhere_ against his skin and he groaned lowly at the pleasurable feeling. The demon had started purring again, that peculiar purr coming from deep within his chest and Dean tentatively let his hands glide along the warm and soft flesh resting against his palms, stroking over Sam’s curved back all the way up to the base of his wings, encircling them with his thumbs, and then down again, before letting them slip around to do the same to his chest, halting in his movements only when he felt hardened nubs get caught between his fingers. Sam panted loudly and Dean studied his pretty face closely, while he carefully played with the small, dark nipples. He gently fingered and rubbed them.

“Oh God, what the hell am I doing…” he muttered to himself, watching how Sam’s eyes were squeezed shut and his lips parted in pleasure, the wings around them trembling with anticipation. He felt Sam’s tail wrap around his thigh again, but this time he didn’t care and just slightly spread his legs to accommodate the smaller body over him in between them. Sam molded so perfectly against him and Dean took a moment just to enjoy the feeling of their bare torsos against each other, his arms tight around Sam’s smaller frame, one hand running over and over through chestnut locks. The demon shifted slightly, bringing his hands up to Dean’s face and cupping his cheeks, nosing along his jaw and chin, brushing his lips ever so gently against the hunter’s. Dean couldn’t help but seek out more contact, chasing after that sweet mouth, but Sam kept backing off and they twisted around until… until the man realized, they had inverted positions and now the little devil was lying under him, his legs wide open in invitation, his eyes filled with arousal and lips quirked in a small victorious smile. He finally had Dean were he, in his opinion, belonged.

This was also the point Dean realized the severity of the situation. Freaking kid expected him to… to have sex with him, after all. His lust-befuddled brain cleared up a little and he sat back on his heels, running a hand over his face in incredulity over his own actions. This had already gone way too far…

“Sam… what are we doing? This is wrong… I’m a human and you’re a demon. I belong with another human and you another demon. We can’t do this…”

The demon’s tail, which was still firmly wrapped around Dean’s thigh, squeezed almost painfully and tugged the man closer to the smaller body lying there. Sam’s legs framed Dean’s, as the hunter stumbled closer, surprised by the sheer force behind the pull of Sam’s tail. Just like it had happened before, the demon placed Dean’s hand in the middle of his chest.

_I love you, Dean. I wouldn’t want any other demon in the world, because the only person I want is you. You mean everything to me, always have and always will..._

Using his other arm to brace himself against de squishy floor beside Sam’s lax body and careful not to hurt his wings in any way, Dean slowly moved his hand out of Sam’s grasp and up along his tender neck instead. The demon tilted his head back in a sign of pure submission and trust and the hunter’s eyes widened at the complete lack of hesitation behind that action. His Sammy truly meant it. Dropping his brow against Sam’s shoulder, they stayed like that for a long time, breathing harshly, but otherwise immobile. Dean could feel the demon’s quickened pulse, fluttering against his fingertips and it kind of evoked a sense of tenderness in him. Slowly raising his head, he let his hand continue its journey and it finally came to a halt on Sam’s warm cheek. The boy nudged it with his nose, his half-lidded eyes never leaving Dean’s, filled with so much love and adoration.

They locked their lips together in a soft kiss. Sam instantly started purring loudly – no, it rather sounded like a raspy growl in the back of his throat by then. His hands ran along Dean’s back and sides, worshipping his bare skin thoroughly with caresses. He willingly opened his mouth to Dean’s tongue, when the hunter tentatively brushed it against his bottom lip, so their tongues could touch and rub against each other experimentally. Sam tasted sweet like nectar and Dean found himself deepening the kiss, angling his head slightly. The demon just sighed in the kiss and let himself be manhandled, his body warm and pliable under Dean’s hands.

Hesitantly, the hunter fumbled with the demon’s jeans buttons, and then grabbed them by the legs, to slowly pull them down, interrupting the kiss in the process. Sam immediately lifted his hips to help him along and Dean removed pants, shorts, socks and shoes all at once. He had seen the demon boy naked lots of times: when he was a small pup and still needed help in pretty much everything he did, when he took baths, during a checkup. Dean had never really thought about it. It was just Sammy and his thin pale body – Sammy and his still too small and weak wings.

But now Sam was a grown demon and in heat. He lay there, skin flushed from warmth and lust, forming muscles twitching with built-up tension, wings and legs spread in invitation. The insides of his thighs were glistening from the obvious wetness resting between them and Dean felt a strong twinge of arousal go through him and straight to his already half-erect member. He eyed Sam’s painful looking hardness and he gently touched it, looking up in the demon’s face to study his reactions. The demon was watching him intently through half-lidded eyes, loud pants escaping his parted lips.

Very carefully, because he was afraid of hurting him – as it looked like it did hurt, purple as it was – Dean enclosed his hand around his manhood and started stroking it up and down. Sam gasped, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, and arched his back. His legs fell apart even more, revealing his pink entrance, and the hunter couldn’t help but stare at it, feeling guilty and extremely aroused at the same time. With his free hand he gently rubbed Sam’s flat belly and kissed the soft skin beneath his navel, continuing to slowly pleasure him.

The demon’s wings kept fluttering nervously against the soft mossy ground, while his tail, which had uncurled from around Dean’s thigh, flickered back and forth beside them. His eyes opened and unfocusedly sought after the object of his affections. He reached out and pulled the hunter up to where he could plant a sweet – even if definitively not so innocent anymore – kiss on his mouth. They kissed hotly, lots of tongue and small sounds in the back of their throats, Dean’s hand still working on Sam’s crotch between their bodies. And when Sam tried to free him from his jeans, Dean was quick to help him along and very soon they were both completely naked, warm skin touching even warmer skin.

Sam made a peculiar sound in the back of his throat which sounded like a whine and a purr at the same time and struggled to turn around beneath Dean’s superior weight. He positioned himself on his knees, with his wings lowered to the sides, while his tail rose and arched out of the way, presenting his small, round buttocks to his observer. The hunter was a little taken aback, reality slapping him in the face once more. The demon was definitely offering himself for the final act now and this was going really too far. He sat back on his heels, rubbing a hand over his face in distress and then noticed Sam looking over his shoulder with lust-filled, adoring eyes. He breathed deeply in and then out.

And then he let his hands move tenderly over Sam’s back, massaging the base of his wings, knowing how much the demon had always liked it. In this situation the supernatural creature responded with a pleased gasp and a jerk of his hips and Dean felt his member twitch in response. He continued his gentle ministrations, caressing the soft skin of Sam’s wings, back and behind and carefully pulling at his tail, manhandling it even more out of the way. There it was, the demon’s small hole. Being born with female reproductive organs, Sam didn’t really have testicles. Where a man’s testicles would have been, Sam had only a slight bulge and it looked oddly unlike anything Dean had ever seen from behind. Almost like a girl, but not quite. The wetness slowly running down the boy’s butt and thighs aroused him extremely, though. He experimentally touched the moisture on the inside of his leg and then brought his fingers to his nose, smelling it. It was almost odorless, just a hint of sweetness there. With trembling hands, he pulled Sam’s buttocks slightly apart and carefully touched the reddened skin around his entrance. The demon immediately reacted pleased, whining softly in the back of his throat and rocking back against Dean’s touch. Breathing extremely heavy by then, the hunter rubbed the tip of his middle finger against Sam’s passage and inhaled sharply when it opened up to it, giving him a taste of heat and wet softness. With wide open eyes, he pushed his finger inside, almost no resistance at all, though the fleshy walls around it hugged it snuggly, and then twisted it slowly. Sam’s body had started shivering in what must have been, by the sounds he emitted, pure pleasure, and he was pushing insistently back against his hand, almost forcing himself on Dean’s lap in the process. Dean was starting to lose his composure and carefully tested the pliability of Sam’s entrance by inserting another finger, discovering he could take them easily, and a third one as well, even if the rim around them started to resist slightly.

“Are you okay, baby…?” he asked, his voice breathy and shaky, wild eyes detaching themselves from the skin enclosed around his fingers for a second, to seek out Sam’s, instead. Hazel orbs met his and the demon purred loudly, licking his lips and wiggling his hips slightly. The hunter gulped, gently withdrew his fingers and then placed his throbbing manhood against Sam’s entrance. He probed it testingly, wanted to wait a second to think this all through a last time, but as soon as the demon felt his member against himself, he jerked back and Dean found himself choking as half of his erection was swallowed by Sam’s warm body. The insides of him were extremely hot and wet and though they were much looser than any backdoor had the right to be, they were still tight and fit Dean’s girth like a slightly to small glove.

It was heaven. Sam’s body was heaven… and the way he was chirping, wings flattering madly and almost hitting Dean in the face, made it even sweeter. The hunter let himself lose it and just closed his eyes, slowly bending forward, his hands running along Sam’s sides, up to his ribcage, feeling his perky nipples against his fingers. He let his forehead rest against the demon’s back, right in between of his wings, panting hotly against the skin there, and then let himself slide all the way in, until his body and Sam’s melted against each other and slotted in like two pieces of the same puzzle. There, deep inside the boy, he could feel his quick pulse and the tip of his member touching something soft, though resistant, which had to be Sam’s cervix, and Dean let one of his hands slide down again, rubbing and pushing against the demon’s belly.

He extremely carefully and gently, started to pull back, just to thrust back in. Despite his worries, Sam didn’t seem to be hurting in the least. Being in his heat, he was expected to be receptive of penetration, but being his first time too, Dean had expected him to feel a little bit of pain too. He was glad he was wrong. As he rocked his hips gently against the demon’s, Sam answered and pushed back against his thrusts, forcing him deeper each time. He stayed slow and gentle for a very long time, until Dean felt the demon’s inner wall contract around him, at which point he speeded up slightly, being careful not to get too rough, though. He felt Sam orgasm, his sphincter spasming rhythmically around him, while the demon cried out loudly, sounding more human than anything else, pushing the hunter closer to the edge himself.

Instead, Dean pulled out, and now spent and relaxed from his orgasm, Sam let himself be manhandled onto his back, his legs falling apart immediately and arms reaching out for his chosen mate. Dean complied, sliding willingly into the embrace, while burying his fingers in Sam’s soft hair and kissing him fiercely. When he pushed against the demon’s entrance, he slid in without any resistance. Sam’s legs locked around his hips, pushing him deeper into himself and Dean started thrusting once again, this time a little faster than before. He came when he felt Sam spasm around his manhood another time. Grunting into the demon’s mouth he pushed in as far as he could, grinding a little roughly against Sam’s lower body and spilling his essence in thick spurts deep inside the boy. He pulled back from the kiss, needing as much air as he could right then and tried to slip out of Sam at the same time, but the demon surprised him with the strength he knew Sam had, but barely ever experienced on his body, as he was held firmly in place, with his manhood buried deep in the warmness around it. He realized Sam was trying to receive his semen and conceive from it and for a second he panicked, until he remembered with relief that humans and demons couldn’t crossbreed. Tranquillized by this thought, he let Sam have his small victory and careful not to put too much weight on the smaller body underneath his own, lay down on him, feeling the boy’s legs tangle with his and the low pleased rumble inside Sam’s ribcage. They lay in silence like that for a very long time, getting to experience the comfort of the nest to its fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, let me now. :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [darkness173](http://www.darkness173.tumblr.com/) or [reflections173](http://www.reflections173.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
